With respect to general display devices, there are generally two types of display means, i.e., progressive displaying and simultaneous displaying.
Generally, known display devices may only use progressive displaying. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate schematic diagrams of the components of the progressive displaying display devices in the prior art. A display device 100 includes a pixel array 11, a scan driving unit 12, a data driving unit 13 and a light emitting driving unit 14. The scan driving unit 12 provides a scan signal to the pixel array 11 via scan lines, the data driving unit 13 provides a data signal to the pixel array 11 via data lines, and the light emitting driving unit 14 provides a light emitting control signal to the pixel array 11 via control lines. The pixel array 11 corresponds to a central region of the display device and forms a display region. The pixel array 11 includes a plurality of pixels arranged in matrix. Each of the pixels corresponds to a switch transistor having a control terminal (i.e., a gate electrode) connected to the scan line, a first terminal (i.e., a source electrode) connected to the data line and a second terminal (i.e., a drain electrode) connected to the pixel. In FIG. 1, scan driving units 12 are provided at both sides of the pixel array 11, and light emitting driving units 14 are provided at the periphery of the scan driving units 12, respectively. In FIG. 2, scan driving units 12 are also provided at both sides of the pixel array 11, while the light emitting driving unit 14 is only provided at the periphery of one of the scan driving units 12.
For example, the display device illustrated in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2 performs a progressive displaying. The scan driving unit 12 charges the pixels in the pixel array 11 progressively in a top-down order or a down-top order, and the light emitting driving unit 14 turns on the light emitting switches of the pixels in the pixel array 11 progressively in a top-down order or a down-top order, such that the pixels in the pixel array emit light progressively and display an image.
However, in the structure illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, progressive displaying is incompatible with the simultaneous displaying, and thus it fails to satisfy the demand of diversification.